New Love
by angelladyspring
Summary: Aisha catches herself caught between two boys fighting for her heart. She does not want to choose and rather have a third option


AN: This was written as a request by PastellaRhosa from the Winx Club Amino because I am doing an art trade with her. This One-Shot is set during the finale of Season 6 since I just watched the episode. There will be some twitches from canon though to make it work.

* * *

It wasn't supposed to happen. It was not supposed to be her; she had been dragged by a well-meaning Stella and now she stood surrounded by women, some sending her envious looks. Her friends looked encouragingly at her, Stella and Bloom the biggest smile on their face, Flora and Tecna happy for her, too. Only Musa, bless her heart, could see what Aisha felt like this moment. "So, Nex or Roy?" Stella, oblivious to the tread in Aisha asked. _Neither_ she thought.

She was saved the need for an answer, when both boys arrived at her sides, their intention clear on their faces. Thankfully, Musa distracted everyone "Look, Daphne and Thoren are about to dance" Aisha shoot her newly single friend a grateful look, when Musa pulled her to her side, away from both Nex and Roy. She couldn't help the pit in her stomach as the married couple danced the first waltz on the dance floor, clutching the bridal bouquet in her hands. She hadn't wanted to catch it.

When the dance floor opened for everyone, Nex and Roy were holding out their hands, asking her at the same time and shooting each other a look. Clear rivals for her affections. She did not want them to fight for her. There was a slight nudge at her side where Stella stood and Bloom nodded at her, a smile at her face. "Look at you, two handsome boys asking you. So, who will you marry?" Stella exclaimed excitedly, smirking at the blush Roy sported. And missing the smile fall from Aisha's face. _Neither_ she thought again.

"I need to be alone" she gasped, pushing the flowers at Bloom and Stella, not caring which of her friends took it away from her. Aisha heard her friends following her until a "Don't" cut through the air. Once more, she blessed Musa. She could feel their concerned looks, their worry but she often wondered if they could truly understand her. She doubted it.

Her friends, Stella and Bloom especially often pushed her to start dating again. "It's been a year" the words rang in her ears. Her friends even had chosen sides, when they had defeated Tritannus, they had told her to try dating Roy, later, when Nex had joined their friend group, some of them had pushed her towards Nex. There were apparently discussions about setting her up on dates with either of them, which had stopped when Musa and Flora had pointed out, she was the one who had to choose. She still did not want to choose either.

Roy she knew longer, he was her future subject when she took the throne and in the beginning, he had kept his polite distance, waiting for her to overcome her grief until her friends started encouraging him and Nex appeared in the picture threatening him by his new and unexpected rival for her and he stopped waiting for her. It had hurt her.

Nex. She hated him at first, his arrogance at set her off but him setting Roy straight after he had inadvertedly hurt her, well and his help for their mission had really reformed him in her eyes. She considered him a friend and maybe there was chemistry like her friends claimed. She enjoyed being around him, he was fun, their competitive natures clashing and made her strive to want to be better.

Maybe she would one day consider either one but both boys competing over her like she was a treasure to be won, set them back in her eyes. Her friends pushing her into something she was not ready for yet didn't help, she did not need someone else in her life. She was perfectly fine being single, which was what had made her fall for Nabu even more. Neither had wanted a relationship, had not been looking but they had clicked somehow, and she had always thought this had been why their relationship had been the strongest.

They had been engaged. _Until death do us part._ They had not even gotten to exchange their vows and loosing Nabu, losing her soulmate was still hard. No Nex or Roy could ever reach him, no matter how hard they tried. Catching the bride's bouquet, having the sign Aisha was to be married next made her heart ache all over again. She was already supposed to be married. To Nabu. Not Roy, not Nex.

She hadn't realized she was crying, not until her tears were wiped away gently. Startled, she turned to the intruder, a gasp escaping her lips. Her eyes were wide, her body froze. He had a small smile on his face, her name rolling of his tongue, the quiet "Aisha" made her tremble, her lips quivered until sobs escaped. His eyes widened, worry crossing his face as Aisha dove into his arms, clutching his shirt and crying his name. His arms enveloped her, hold her tight. "I missed you" she whispered, leaning back to look at him. "How...?" she looked at him, searching for an answer because it should be impossible, he couldn't be here, yet he felt so real.

Yet for a certainty she felt this was real, Nabu was at her side, alive and well. She could feel his arms, felt his lips gently kissing her forehead, smell him. She was, where she was supposed to be. In Nabu's arms and how could she ever entertain the thought of someone else at her side? Nabu was her soulmate. Her sobs finally stopped, and happiness surged in her. "I'm sorry" he whispered, then louder. "I'm sorry I am late". Confused, she looked at him. "Why would you be late?" she asked, and she could see his regret in his eyes.

"I... I've been alive for a while now" Aisha opened her mouth to interject, ask him why he hadn't come earlier then but his look silenced her, he had to have his reason and she'd wait for his explanation. "I woke with no memories, no recollection what had happened and then there was this fairy – Nebula– who told me I had died. I was so confused at first and truth be told, I was wary of her at first. Of course, I warmed to her, she explained everything, told me what happened, how the gift of life was given to a flower and when the flower died, the life was given in turn to me. But I had no memories and why should I believe her. At first, I simply lived at earth and learning about you, the Winx I still had no desire to leave. That Nabu had been another person, he wasn't me." his shoulders fell, a sad look was sent her way. Aisha's heart clenched. _He wasn't me. _He had not loved her.

"I can't believe how dumb I had been, missing out on the most amazing woman." Her mood perked up again, her heart soared at his confession, but he did not miss a beat continuing his story. "Nebula didn't even tell you when you came to Tir Nan Og because I begged her not to. Believe me, she wanted to but understood why I didn't want her to and called me a fool." He scoffed. "And honest to goddess, the moment I saw you, I understood her because how could I not fall for you all over again." His eyes shone with love as he gazed into her eyes and Aisha had to smile. "I would always fall for you again" she told him. "But us visiting has been a couple weeks ago. What happened in between?" it was not an accusation; it was a mere question to understand him.

"I dreamed of you, I dreamed of our adventures, saw what Nebula had told me was true and I've gotten the advice, you still care about me." Nabu caressed her cheek. "Is it true? Or have you moved on?" Uncertainty crept into his voice and Aisha wondered whether he had seen her with Nex or Roy. She shook her head. "No, I never wanted to be with anyone else but you. I wanted to marry you, still do and loosing you did not make my love for you just magically disappear." Nabu's smile reappeared. "So, I am not too late."

Aisha returned to the party alone, just in time to witness Sky proposing to Bloom. By the looks of it, Daphne and Thoren had known about his plan and were the first to congratulate them. Aisha did hear some guests say, Sky better not break of this second engagement. It made her snort, the first time she had heard about him had been the utter drama and political scandal of his infamous cheating on Diaspro. "I'd like to get married here" Bloom started daydreaming. "I think the next opening is nine month away if you want to go for a spring wedding" Daphne told her.

"That still leaves Aisha eight month to get married" Aisha wasn't sure how Sky had missed her outburst earlier but Bloom found his commentary offensive on her behalf as she started scolding him. "You're right. We want to go for a beach wedding in three months, on the third" Aisha interrupted them. She could see everyone's jaws dropping, gears turning in their heads. Nex and Roy shot each other a glare until they realized the other one was not the groom. "No way" Musa whispered, and a huge smile formed on her face as Aisha grinned at her. "Isn't the third your anniversary?" Timmy asked and a nod confirmed it. "Does that mean, Nabu...?" Helia asked, speaking for everyone.

Shouts of happiness and greetings filled the air when Nabu stepped into their circle and Aisha took his hand. "See? Aren't you now glad I dragged you to catch the bouquet?" Stella grinned at Aisha. Her answer was Aisha cuddling to Nabu.

(With Aisha of the market, Roy started pursuing Nex)

* * *

AN: Did you enjoy it? I am considering doing a three piece work from Nabu's POV after he wakes up with no memories. Please leave a review if that is something you'd like to see.


End file.
